Gah! Gnomos!
by Gabi17
Summary: De cómo Tweek intenta proteger su ropa interior de los malvados planes de los gnomos. Craig solo es un buen amigo que trata de ayudar.
1. Move Along

**Phase 2**

Craig decidió tragarse todo su orgullo para poder conversar con el pequeño rubio.

"Hey, solo quería que sepas que uhm creo que eres genial y que uhm bueno sabes tirar buenos golpes. También ehh siento haber empezado todo esto, nunca debí haberle creído a Cartman." Craig dijo todo eso en una sola oración, no respiró hasta terminar de hablar y tampoco levantó la cabeza en el proceso, manteniendo la vista pegada al sucio piso blanco del hospital. Los segundos pasaban y no escuchaba la respuesta del rubio, haciendo que el pelinegro se volviera más y más nervioso. Al final escuchó una risa temblorosa e infantil, levantó la cabeza con rapidez a tiempo para ver a Tweek riendo con fuerza. Craig se quedo maravillado, Tweek no solía hablar mucho y Tucker no recordaba haberlo visto reír antes. Cuando se calmó, el rubio respondió.

"C-creo que tú también eres _ngh_ genial, nunca había conocido a nadie que _ack_ supiera pelear tan bien." Las palabras de Tweek eran sinceras, acompañadas de una gran sonrisa. Craig se quedó callado un segundo antes de devolver el gesto, afirmando con la cabeza.

"Yeah."

* * *

"CRAAAAAAAAAAIG, C-_CRAAAAAIG_, Craaaaaaa-" El grito del rubio fue cortado por un mano sobre sus labios.

"Cielos Tweek, _qué_." Para ese momento todos los presentes miraban con curiosidad al rubio, susurrando entre risas y con miradas criticas. Craig le sacó el dedo medio a todos los presentes antes de arrastrar al rubio, una vez que llegaron a un salón vació lo soltó. Automáticamente Tweek se lanzó contra Craig, enredando sus brazos en su cuello y escondiendo su cara en su cuello. Craig podía sentir como la lágrimas del rubio mojaban su camisa pero se limitó a abrazarlo por la cintura, susurrando palabras tranquilas. Tweek lloraba con fuerza, sus hombros moviéndose con sus sollozos. Tras unos minutos de estar abrazados, el rubio logró calmarse y separándose del pelinegro le explicó.

"Los gnomos." Craig le mostró su cara de poker marca Tucker, tratando por todos los medios de no explotar.

"Me tienes que estar jodiendo Tweek." Sus palabras eran planas pero escondían un tono de ira. Tweek lanzó sus brazos al aire, indignado por el poco interés del otro.

"NO. No es una _ngh _broma, se llevaron mi último par." Craig podía sentir que su ojo empezaría a forma un tic en cualquier momento y ahogando un suspiro de resignación accedió.

"De acuerdo, esta noche te ayudare."

* * *

Esa misma noche Craig fue a dormir a la casa de Tweek, dispuesto a ayudar al rubio en su plan 'Salvemos La Ropa Interior.' Ambos se encontraban en la octava taza de café, tratando de mantenerse despierto –en el caso de Craig- y alerta –en el caso de Tweek- para cuando los gnomos llegarán. Ambos estaban sentados frente al ropero del rubio, habían creado una especie de fuerte frente a ellos con los muebles y sillones de Tweek, tratando de impedir el ataque de los duendes.

"Tweek esto es ridículo."

"_Gah_ no lo es."

"Si."

"_No._"

"Tweeeeeek quiero dormiiiiiiir."

"Pero Craaaaaaaig se van a llevar mi ropa interior."

El pelinegro decidió que no tenía la capacidad mental para tener este tipo de discusión, él solo quería dormir.

"De acuerdo prometo darte un par de la mía." Craig pensó que era una solución razonable, Tweek tendría ropa interior y él podría dormir. Ambos felices.

Error.

Tweek soltó un grito horrorizado, cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

"QUE ASCO."

"¡Hey!"

"¡Piensa en todos los _eek_ gérmenes Craig!" El pelinegro estaba a punto de responder sarcásticamente, tratando de defender su ropa interior, cuando escucharon un canto agudo. Ambos aguantaron la respiración en tiempo para ver los pequeños seres de gorros puntiagudos entrar en la habitación. Tweek codeó suavemente a Craig y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de decisión, esperaron a que los gnomos estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para salir de sus escondites. Gritando cosas sin sentido en su intento por espantar a los gnomos.

"ATRÁPALO CRAIG."

"ESO HAGO NO ME VES."

"HEY _NGH_ NO TOQUE ESO."

Tras varios gritos, golpes e insultos, ambos pudieron atrapar a la mayoría en una gran bolsa de basura negra. Los otros habían salido corriendo, insultándolos en el proceso y clamando venganza. Tweek les sacó la lengua antes de voltear hacia Craig, quien sacudía la bolsa con fuerza. Los agudos chillidos de los gnomos retumbando dentro de la bolsa.

"Bueno, eso fue fácil."

Tweek volteó los ojos.

"Claro, solo porque _eek_ te dije que hacer."

"Pffft, como sea." Tweek le sonrió cálidamente por un segundo antes de señalar la puerta de su habitación. Craig entendió el gesto y asintió con la cabeza. Era hora de deshacerse de los pequeños bastardos.

* * *

Media hora más tarde y ambos regresaban exhaustos a la habitación del rubio. Una vez adentro Craig se dejó caer sobre la cama, Tweek decidió acostarse junto a él cuando observó que el cajón de su ropero estaba abierto. Alarmado, se acercó a inspeccionar solo para encontrar…

"¡GAH, BASTARDOS! SE LLEVARON MI ROPA INTERIOR."

* * *

**AN:** OK OK OK, ABRI WORD… porque quería escribir el segundo cap de Ruido Blanco PERO LUEGO ME DI CUENTA que nunca había escrito un fic Tweek y su problema con los gnomos. Imperdonable. De alguna forma apareció Craig (Todo lo que Gabi toca se convierte en Creek)


	2. What The Hell

**AN:** Este capítulo está lleno de fanservice y nadie puede detenerme.

* * *

"¡GAH, BASTARDOS! SE LLEVARON MI ROPA INTERIOR." Tweek gritó mientras envolvía sus delgados dedos entre sus cabellos, jalando con fuerza y sus ruidos incrementaron notablemente junto con sus temblores. Desde la cama, Craig soltó un gruñido.

"Nhsoee qoue hualb" Sus palabras no se entendían, eran solo un conjunto sin significado ya que el pelinegro estaba muy cansado para pensar con claridad.

"_CRAIG._" Solo que Tweek nunca se tomó muy bien ser ignorado.

"Psedor"

"_GAH._"

Cansado por la poca ayuda que Craig ofrecía, Tweek recogió una de sus zapatillas Vans y con todas sus fuerzas se la lanzó al pelinegro, dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

"ARG TWEEK QUE CARAJO." De pronto Craig perdió cualquier rastro de sueño, sentándose rápidamente en la cama del rubio mientras se tocaba la cabeza y fulminaba a Tweek con la mirada.

"NO ME _NGH_ IGNORES."

"NO ES MI CULPA QUE SE LLEVARAN TU ESTUPIDA ROPA INTERIOR"

"SI _ACK_ SI LO ES, SE SUPONE QUE ME IBAS A AYUDAR."

Craig se llevó ambas manos a la cara, restregando sus ojos con violencia, sus pensamientos estaban por todos lados y no podía concentrarse en una sola idea. Era como si cabeza fuera gelatina que había sido expuesta por mucho tiempo al calor, convirtiéndose en un líquido pegajoso. Ahí estaba Tweek y por otro lado estaban los putos gnomos, por aquel lado estaba la ropa interior de Tweek y por allá Red Racer. Lo único en lo que Craig **en verdad** podía concentrarse eran sus horas de sueño.

"De acuerdo mira porque no… argh, porque no dormimos… ahora… y en la mañana vamos a buscar a los gnomos. ¿Eh?"

"NO."

"Tweeeeeeek porfavooooooor." El rubio se limitó a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, indignado ante tal proposición, porque el rubio quería ir por su ropa interior _ahora_. Craig suspiró resignado, conocía a Tweek lo suficiente para saber que no cedería tan fácilmente.

Y eso solo lo dejaba con una opción.

Tragándose todo su orgullo, Tucker usó su última alternativa. El plan B reservado para cuando Tweek se ponía infantil, y aunque a Craig le doliera en el alma no podía negar que era 100% efectivo. Suspirando, bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió a levantarla tenia la expresión por la que Tweek siempre caía.

Su cara de perrito arrepentido.

Un ligero puchero en los labios, las mejillas ligeramente infladas y sus cejas tornadas hacia abajo. Si lograba que sus ojos brillaran le daba puntos extra. "¿Por favor?" Fue un susurro, tintando por un ligero tono quebradizo.

Tweek soltó un grito de exasperación y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

"E-eso es trampa." Al menos había logrado que dejara de gritar, pero ahora no lo veía y la arma secreta de Craig no servía. Solo quedaba usar un tono de voz lloroso y patético.

"Te lo ruego." _BAM_ Tweek cayó a sus pies y en menos de un segundo estaba junto a él, tratando de subir a la cama. Craig suprimió una sonrisa, sabiendo que no podía cantar victoria hasta que ambos estuvieran bajo las sábanas.

Ahora esto era completamente normal, dos adolescentes durmiendo juntos no tiene nada de raro. Aunque sean hombres, por favor, es algo común y corriente y todo el mundo lo hace. Fin de la historia.

Craig y Tweek eran mejores amigos desde que tenían memoria –bueno, desde que Tweek tenía memoria, Craig no recuerda ni el cumpleaños de su propia hermana- y siempre que tenían pijamadas dormían juntos. Tweek con su espalda pegada al pecho de Craig mientras que el pelinegro lo envolvía en sus brazos y sus piernas entrelazadas. Craig solía hundir su nariz entre los cabellos rubios de Tweek, aspirando el único olor a café y shampoo de manzana.

Era perfecto.

Pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados sobre la cama de Tweek, descansando antes de su enfrentamiento con los gnomos.

* * *

Craig fue el primero en despertar y esa es razón mas que suficiente para saber que algo estaba mal. Craig _nunca _se despierta antes que Tweek. **Nunca**. A menos que…

"TWEEK QUE CARAJO- _¡Despierta!_"

Pero el rubio lo ignoró por completo, siguiendo con…

"¡DEJA DE VIOLARTE MI PIERNA!" Yep, tal y como Craig dijo: el rubio no dejaba de… _moverse sugestivamente contra su pierna._

"¿Q-que?" Tweek despertó con el grito y aun medio-dormido dirigió su atención hacia Craig. Lo vio de pies a cabeza, tomando nota de la situación en la que se encontraba y lo que se supuesto mejor amigo acababa de gritar. "Arg pensé que eras café." Y sin una sola palabra más se sentó, estirando sus brazos con fuerza mientras bostezaba.

"Sueñas con follarte _café._"

"HEY el café es _gah_ bueno."

"_Café._"

"Mejor que tú Tucker." Craig se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación, pero Tweek no le prestaba atención, muy ocupado buscando en sus cajones.

"Pff como digas, sé que te mueres por mí." Lo dijo con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, sus ojos retando al rubio a contradecirlo. Tweek se sonrojó completamente y dio una vuelta dramática, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

"CÁLLATE" Pero Craig se limitó a mover sus cejas de arriba abajo, logrando que Tweek suelte uno de sus tantos ruidos incompresibles. "ARGHD Como sea, vamos. Tenemos que encontrar los _ack_ jodidos gnomos." Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, salió corriendo del cuarto.

Craig no objetó las palabras de Tweek, después de todo sabía que terminaría haciendo todo lo que el rubio quisiera. Siempre lo hacía. Se levantó con cuidado y se estiró con pereza, para luego seguir al rubio.

No fue hasta que estuvo en la puerta que se dio cuenta que Tweek no había negado sus palabras.

* * *

"Así que… aquí es."

"Yep."

"Nuestro informante, la persona que nos dirá como encontrar a los-"

"Shhh." Tweek cubrió la boca de Craig mientras miraba a todos lados, sus ojos brillando con paranoia, como sea retiró su mano en menos de un segundo al sentir la cálida lengua de Craig contra su mano. "ARGH CRAIG QUE CRAJO."

"No me gusta que me tapen la boca." Lo dijo de forma casual, mientras encogía un hombro, como si fuera completamente normal lamer a tu amigo. Tweek acariciaba su mano suavemente mientras su mirada claramente decía _"Estas loco o qué" _

"C-como sea, entremos." Y escondiendo su sonrojo tomó la mano del pelinegro y lo arrastró dentro de la sospechosa caverna. Craig no esperaba que Tweek lo tomara de la mano, pero de todas formas entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio, disfrutando el momento y sin saber que estaba por encontrar a su peor enemigo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de las pequeñas figuras que los seguían de cerca.

* * *

**AN:** Mmm faltan como dos capítulos, ya tengo planeado el final y créanme, es la cosa más extraña que se me ha ocurrido xD *gabi alucinando a las 2 de la mañana*

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, me alegra mucho mucho saber que les gustó y stuff ;u;


	3. Wonder Why

**AN: **A todos los que creyeron que este fic había muerto… no los culpo. Y LO SIENTO TANTO por desaparecer sin más pero ya volví y juro que no descansare hasta terminar este fic (o por lo menos tratare.)

* * *

Ambos caminaron lentamente dentro de la cueva, siguiendo las pequeñas linternas colgadas del techo. El lugar solo se podía describir como _tétrico_ y Craig se empezó a preguntar como Tweek conocía ese lugar. Aun más importante _que demonios hacían ellos ahí. _Craig empezaba a arrepentirse del momento en que decidió ayudar al rubio. De un momento a otro diviso una puerta de madera al final del túnel (la cual no se veía para nada inocente) y el pelinegro decidió que había tenido suficiente de tanto misterio.

"No entiendo Tweek, a quien se supone que estamos buscando y como exactamente esto nos va ayudar con tus gnomos."

"No son _mis_ gnomos."

"Da igual, no tiene sentido."

Tweek miró de reojo a su amigo, moviendo su peso de pierna en pierna con nerviosismo, y dijo algo entre dientes antes de sacudir la cabeza. Craig cuestionó su comportamiento con una ceja en alto.

"Estamos buscando a la única _ack _persona que nos puede ayudar."

"¡HEY! ¡_Yo _te estoy ayudando!" Se quejó Craig, su típico tono neutral de voz tintando con un poco de indignación. Tweek movió su mano de lado a lado, como urgiéndolo a callarse.

"Me refiero a un profesional."

"Pffff." Tweek le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y Craig cerró los labios con fuerza.

"¡El gobierno nos vigila Craig _gah_ quieren asegurarse que no tengamos pensamientos rebeldes! P-por eso inventan tantas festividades sin sentido, _quieren mantener al pueblo tranquilo_." Craig llevó su mano libre hacia sus ojos, restregándolos con fuerza pero no dijo nada. "Hace un mes me uní _ngh_ a un grupo de resistencia. ¡NO QUIERO QUE EL GOBIERNO CONTROLE MI MENTE!"

Ante esto el pelinegro no pudo quedarse callado. "Qué grupo Tweek."

"No te puedo decir."

"**Qué grupo Tweek**."

"_¡No puedo decirlo Craig! Ngh."_

"Pues bien." Exclamó molesto, una mueca en los labios y frunciendo el ceño. "Búscalo tú solo." De un jalón separó su mano del agarre de Tweek y tras sacarle el dedo medio, se dio la vuelta.

"¡C-CRAIG! ¡No seas r-resentido!" Tweek trató de detenerlo, cogiendo la parte trasera de su chaqueta, pero Craig lo ignoró por completo y siguió caminando.

"No soy ninguno resentido pero no pienso entrar por ninguna puerta en medio de una puta _cueva _sin saber que esta pasando."

"¡Pensé que _gah_ yo era el paranoico!"

"¡No es paranoia es sentido común!"

"E-eres un llorón."

"Estás loco."

"_Es sentido común ngh._"

"¡Déjame ir Tweek!"

"_¡No!"_

Tweek estaba prácticamente colgado de la espalda de Craig, tratando de frenar sus pasos, mientras este hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano en seguir avanzado. Sin ninguno aviso la puerta de madera se abrió con fuerza, llamando la atención de los dos amigos. Un joven castaño de aproximadamente su edad los miraba con desaprobación, tenía puesto unos pantalones verde militar, unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color, una botas de combate negras y un polo del mismo color. Un cinturón cubría su pecho de forma diagonal y estaba lleno de objetos que ninguno de los dos podría identificar. Para termina su look extravagante, tenía una pala colgando de su espalda.

Llevó un cigarrillo a medio acabar a sus labios y habló mientras botaba el humo por la nariz. "Maricas."

"Pero quien cara-"

"¡Topo!"

El castaño lanzó su cigarro al suelo y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia los dos. Sacudió a Tweek, separándolo de Craig, y tomó al pelinegro de la muñeca, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta tenebrosa.

"Hijo de p- SUÉLTAME."

"_GAH_ N-NO LO LASTIMES."

Craig lanzaban golpes y patadas contra el Topo, mientras que Tweek los seguía nerviosamente. Una vez que pasaron la puerta, se encontraron con un cuarto… _peculiar_. Grandes pantallas cubrían la mayoría de las superficies y al parecer transmitían grabaciones de cámaras de vigilancia; palas de diferentes tamaños y colores estaban amontonados en una esquina y en el medio había una mesa, cubierta con un mapa y lo que parecía una estrategia de batalla.

_Yup_, pensó Craig, _un completo lunático._

El Topo estampó a Craig contra una de las paredes, sosteniéndolo de su cuello y mirándolo sospechosamente. "Quién eres."

"Pero que- ¡suéltame idiota!"

"Tsk, _crétin_, te hice una pregunta." Rugió el francés mientras ejercía más presión en su cuello. Craig trató de patearlo pero el castaño no le daba mucho campo de movimiento, por lo que llevó sus manos a su cuello en un intento de aflojar el agarre del otro.

"No puedo respirar." Lo dijo en un susurro, su voz ahorcada y sin aire.

"_PRESIÓN NGH _¡LO VAS A MATAR!" Tweek tenía sus manos enredadas en su cabello y temblaba con violencia, sin saber que hacer. El Topo lo miró sin ninguna expresión y soltó al pelinegro. Craig cayó de rodillas y empezó a toser con fuerza.

"_Blond_, tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo peligroso que es traer intrusos."

"Él no es ningún intruso e-es mi amigo."

"_Tsssk_, ¿tienes idea de lo que sucede ahora en el mundo Tweek? ¡GUERRA! El gobierno cree que puede mantener la ignorancia presente, _fils de pute_, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar a que nos jodan. Es por eso que cree este grupo rebelde, para defendernos del estado. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga si traes extraños a la base central? _Idiot_."

"GAH, TIENES RAZON. UNO NUNCA PUEDE ESTAR SEGURO CON LAS CAMARAS OCULTAS DEL ESTADO _NGH_."

El Topo asintió con la cabeza. Para esto Craig había recuperado el aliento, pero tras escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre Tweek y el psicópata, hubiera preferido estar muerto. _Por supuesto_, solo Tweek podía ser lo suficientemente loco para aliarse con… con… _eso._ Era como si el castaño fuera una maquina de conspiraciones que solo alentaba la mente de por si paranoica del rubio. El dúo perfecto. Y sí, eso fue sarcasmo. Craig rodó los ojos y se levantó lentamente (quería salir vivo de ahí, _gracias_) y carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos.

Tweek gritó sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que su amigo estaba ahí y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza. "¡C-Craig! ¿Estás bien?" El pelinegro lo ignoró por completo (era un poco tarde para preguntar eso) y observo detenidamente al Topo. "Hey yo te conozco, tú eres el que ayudo a Stan y su bola de tarados en la pelea contra Canadá."

"_Oui_."

"No sabia eso _ack_ ¿una pelea contra el gobierno?"

"_Oui_, querían censurar a dos canadienses y oprimir a las masas, negándose a dejarlos expresarse."

"¡Jesucristo, ustedes dos están locos!"

"Marica."

"¿Ah?"

"Jesús es una marica al igual que dios y todos esos pendejos." Exclamó el Topo mientras levantaba un puño en alto. Craig jaló ambas orejas de su chullo hacia abajo, cubriéndose los ojos y soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

"Tweek solo dile para que venimos y terminemos con esta estupidez de una vez."

El rubio pareció recordar porque exactamente estaban ahí. "Topo necesito tu ayuda."

"Y porque debería ayudarte."

"Ah- ah- ¿Por qué tampoco confió del gobierno?"

EL castaño pareció considerar su respuesta por unos segundos antes de aceptar. "_D'accord_, ¿Qué necesitas? ¡Hey! _Noir_, sin tocar." Lo último fue dirigido a Craig, quien se encontraba observando las palas con atención. Tucker le sacó el dedo medio.

"_Gnomos._"

"¿Gnomos?"

"¡Gnomos!"

"Tsk ¿te refieres a las pequeñas cosas que te han estado siguiendo?"

Tweek gritó de forma dramática. "¡RATAS!" El castaño hizo un ruido de afirmación, dando a entender que opinaba lo mismo. Craig miró a ambos, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer todo eso.

"Tenemos que actuar rápido."

"Esperen, esperen, esperen, al parecer me perdí una parte de la conversación pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?"

Tweek y el Topo lo miraron con un expresión que claramente decía _eres idiota o te haces_, antes de que el castaño respondiera.

"Atacaremos su base central."

Y por milésima vez en ese día, Craig se arrepintió del momento en que decidió ayudar a Tweek.

* * *

**AN:** Y ahora empieza la acción donde Craig consigue una metralleta y junto con Tweek y sus tácticas de boxeo patean traseros de gnomos. Ok. Tal vez no.


End file.
